The Bounty Hunter Files
by Tachibana Azrael Chikoku
Summary: STATUS IS IN COMPLETE LIMBO
1. File 01: The Seatbelts

A/N: This is my first Eva fic and most likely unconventional. It's basically Eva set in a Bebop-like world. There will be similarities to both titles but otherwise originality is present. Enjoy!

"regular talk"

"_thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. Gainax does.

* * *

File 01: Introduction to The Seatbelts

The year is 2071 and it has been 56 years since WW3 ended on Earth and left it an uninhabitable wasteland. Since then mankind has embraced the Final Frontier and made living on other planets habitable. However the crime rate rose to a new high and the ISSP can't keep the crime rate low. To counteract this, the UN has reinstated the bounty system and brought the age of bounty hunters. Our story focus on a group of bounty hunters called The Seatbelts who travel on the ship Seatbelt. Their purpose is to catch bounties just so they can eat something decent. And now on with the story.

* * *

Flashback

"Father. Why did you do this?" a 14 year old Shinji said as he lies against the wall. His blood running profusely from his body as his vision becomes blurry.

"I have no need for her. She has done everything as she was told." Gendo coldly said in his usual 'Gendo pose'.

"That still no reason for doing what you did! She was the only person I could consider as family." Shinji yelled.

Gendo calmly points his gun (a Beretta M1951) (A/N: I have no clue what's the gun he used in EoE. Can anybody tell?) "Goodbye Shinji."

"FATHER!"

End Flashback

Shinji screams after waking up from his dream/flashback and breathing heavily "Damn. Why did I dream that?" He takes a look at his alarm clock to see that it's 6:00 A.M. "Damn. It's still 6. Might as well take a shower and work on my martial arts."

Shinji Ikari. Age 19. Weapon of choice: Springfield Armory XD. His past is classified but every now and then he dreams of fragments from his past, each more painful as it chronologically progress. He pilots a unique ship he dubbed Viola (Viola means purple in Italian). What's unique about it is not the color but the installed A.I. (dubbed Reika) that refuses others to pilot the ship without reason.

8:00 A.M.

"Shinji, time for breakfast." yelled a woman's voice.

"_Crap. She cooked again"_

After a quick shower Shinji heads over to the lounge area to find breakfast in a green sludge.

"Misato, what the hell is this?" said Shinji as he tries to figure out whether the sludge is edible or radioactive.

"It's eggs surprise. Dig in!" proclaimed the purple haired drunk as she slams down a can of Yebisu.

Misato Katsuragi. Age 32. Measurements: classified. Weapon of choice: H&K USP. Has a unique past on Titan which she doesn't like to speak about. She pilots a Renault D700 racer; unfortunately she still has 32 payments left. Misato was an accomplished racer who was known as the Queen of the Asteroid Belt. She owns the Seatbelt.

"YYYEEEEAAAHHH! That the way to start your morning!" yelled Misato.

"Um Misato? Shouldn't you cut down on the beer? That was your 100th can this week and its still Wednesday."

"You're just jealous that you have no tolerance for beer."

"No." he lied. It's true that he's jealous that he can't hold down alcohol considering the incident last year where he streaked across the capital of Mars proclaiming "I AM COMMANDER BUN-BUN!" which led to a 1 million woolong fine in emotional damages (his original sentence was 5 years in prison for telling the Prime Mnister of Venus to fuck off). "I'm more worried about our budget."

"What about that bounty head I caught two days ago. He was worth at least 4.5 millon woolongs."

"Yeah, but we had to repair both the Renault and the policeman's ship. Not only that but we had to pay the policeman's hospital bill. And pay the orphanage in emotional damages."

"It wasn't my fault that damn policeman has it out for me."

"Every policeman has it out for you. Now what are we going to do for money?"

"Well, there's this bounty head I finally tracked down." said a girl's voice.

"Yo Emiko. Whose is it this time?" said Shinji.

Emiko Sekihara. Age 18. Weapon of choice: Browning FN Model 1910. A close friend of Shinji, she joined up with the Seatbelts after an incident with the Soldat Syndicate. An accomplished hacker her job on the Seatbelt is tracking new bounties. She's often found starving. She pilots a Lotus Ganymede E17 which she got in illegal dealings.

"Here he is." (shows computer screen) "Rahib Salazar, wanted for drug trafficking, drug dealings, dude the guy's history is full of drugs. He was last seen on Mars. The bounty is 8 million woolongs." Emiko stated.

"Alright he's mine." Misato said.

"Sorry but I got the only working ship among us. Yours is still in repair (referring to Misato) and yours still missing a left wing (referring to Emiko). Besides, I'm worried that we'll lose more than a bounty." Shinji said as heads for the Viola.

"Bring back something to eat." stated Emiko.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" said Misato sadly.

About one hour later Shinji stopped at a rest stop with no leads on Rahib. Reika (the A.I.) said that this particular rest stop is where Rahib is often found and she did say "Remember Shinji. He deals in drugs and I don't want you associating with him besides in catching his head." said Reika in a motherly tone.

"I won't."

He heads into the restroom to take a leak. He then noticed a tanned man who's fidgeting and looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Hm. That must be him. Better follow him."

Shinji carefully follows said bounty head into a bar. Inside consists of a few tables with chairs, a barmaid, and a few drunks. Shinji sits down on one of the stools while Rahib takes a seat four stools away.

"Hello hon. What can I get you?" said the barmaid.

"You got any milk?" said Shinji.

"Coming right up. You know you're the first person to order that here. Guess you can't hold your alcohol huh?"

Unfortunately that statement made Shinji depressed.

"Here you go hon." She hands Shinji a glass of cold milk. Rahib however is fidgeting even more now. "And what I can get you."

"Give me anything to calm my nerves." said Rahib nervously.

"One Mars' Blue Devil coming up." She said as she makes said drink.

As Shinji drinks his milk his communicator rings. Shinji takes the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shinji. Did you find him yet?" said Misato on the other line.

"I did but the guy's a wreak. Any wrong move and he'll go insane." said Shinji.

"Well hurry up. I'm getting sick of Emiko moaning." said Misato. "Signing off."

"Hungry…" moaned Emiko.

Shinji signed off.

Meanwhile with Rahib, he's slammed the Blue Devil when some guys in suits approached him.

"Yo Rahib. You got the goods." said the bald guy.

"Y-y-y-yes. I h-have i-it right here." Rahib stuttered as he pulls out a red vial.

"Hm." The bald guy takes a good look. He then takes a drop of the stuff. Said guy starts to see images in slo-mo. "Yes. This is the real Crimson Demon."

One of the other guys (this one has a scar) starts to notices Shinji. Shinji tries to hide his face considering that he met the group in an earlier ambush. Unfortunately…

"Hey, I know that guy. He's a cowboy! Get him!" said scarred guy.

"Damn!"

One of the guys took a swing at Shinji. Shinji dodges, grabs his arm, and throws him down on the floor. The other guys tried ambushing him. Shinji calmly kicks the bald guy's face and sends him flying into the beer bottles. The barmaid screamed and ran under some tables. The drunks, being as drunk as they can, declare a bar fight. Rahib, amongst the chaos of flying beer bottles and bodies ran out the door.

"Hey get back here food money!" yelled Shinji as he butterfly kicked two men. Shinji runs out the bar following Rahib. Rahib climbs into his ship and takes off while Shinji follows suit.

"What happen to you?" said a concerned Reika.

"Not now. I gotta follow our food budget before he gets away." said Shinji.

Shinji tails Rahib while Rahib tries to lose him but it's pointless as the Viola is in a class of her own. Rahib then let out a smokescreen.

"Ha! Like a smokescreen will slow me down." said Reika. However a barrage of bullets tried to gun down the Viola. Shinji effortlessly dodge them all. Shinji noticed that they all came from a syndicate ship.

"We won't let you take our precious drug." said the guys in suits.

"Damn local syndicate. GET OFF MY BACK!" yelled Shinji.

Shinji made a U-Turn and made a beeline for the syndicate ships. The syndicate ships shot a barrage of bullets at Shinji.

"You got to do better than that bastards! Reika, charge the Progressive Blades." commanded Shinji.

"Roger."

The Viola's wings started vibrating. Pretty soon all the syndicate ships were cut in half.

"Now that they are out of the way, where the hell are you food money?" yelled Shinji.

Shinji sees Rahib's ship except that it's moving funny. "Damn. The bastard took some Crimson Demon."

"GRRRAAAHHH!" Rahib said as he tried to ram Shinji.

"Crap, the bastard must have overdosed it."

As you can see Crimson Demon enhances the abilities of the user. Overdosing it however will give off a Big Bang effect but can be extremely fatal as most cases involves death. Right now Shinji is trying his best to avoid getting rammed while druggie persists.

"Damn. There's goes lunch in 3, 2, 1."

Once zero hits, Rahib heart exploded from the overdose and falls to the ground.

"Damn. Better call Misato we lost another bounty." He takes a call.

"Hello. Misato Katsuragi's speaking."

"Misato. We lost another bounty. Damn bastard overdosed on Crimson Demon." Shinji said.

"Crap. Well no worries. There's another bounty near New Oregon. He's worth 2.5 million,"

"A small fry. Well can't be helped. Shinji signing off."

"…..food…resort…to…cannibalism…"Emiko moaned.

Later that night and 3 ambushes later...

"I'm back. And I brought take out." said Shinji.

"Help!" shrieked Misato.

"Zombie…sees…food…"Emiko said while moaning like a zombie and tried to gnaw off Shinji 's leg..

"_Another day. Another moment to live."_ Shinji sighed as he tried to pry her off.

**Life is so troublesome isn't it cowboy……**

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Hope you like it and remember to review. Till next time.

Some basic profiles:

Name: Shinji Ikari

Age: 19

Height: 5ft 11

Weight: 180 lbs.

Weapon: Springfield Armory XD

Ship: Unknown

Likes: relaxing, sleeping, tea

Hates: his father, small fries (referring to cheap bounties)

Name: Misato Katsuragi

Age: 32

Height: unknown

Weight: won't tell

Weapon: H&K USP

Ship: Renault D700, Seatbelt

Likes: beer, beer battered shrimp, anything related with beer

Hates: cheap dates, cheap beer

Name: Emiko Sekihara

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 4

Weight: 92 lbs.

Weapon: Browning FN Model 1910

Ship: Lotus Ganymede E17

Likes: food, lounging

Hates: starving


	2. File 02: The Beer Drinking Penguin

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. As for what you guys said I do have plans for all the Eva characters, especially Kaworu. And now, File 02 featuring our beloved beer drinking penguin. Enjoy!

"regular talk"

"_thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Bebop.

* * *

File 02: The Beer Drinking Penguin

Scene is in some cheap restroom stall. A man whose head is covered in bandages is currently uncovering them and sees in the mirror.

"Heh, not bad. I look a whole lot better than last time." said the guy with the new face. Then just as he's about to flush the bandages three men in lab coats with pistols (for now they're called Wingus, Dingus, and Moron) (A/N: Futurama reference, see The Problem With Popplers.) break in the restroom and surround the only occupied stall.

"Elias Kennedy, we know you're in there. Give us back test subject #0027981." said Dingus.

Elias simply grins and kicks down the door. "Give up now." said Moron. Wingus, Dingus, and Moron are about to shoot when Elias towers them all.

"L-l-like we s-said. Gi-gi-give up." stuttered Wingus. Elias simply knocks them out and stuffs them in the bathroom stalls. He grabs a silver case/cage and heads out the restroom.

Scene shifts to New July (Mars) where a familiar purple ship is flying around.

"_Goddamn Elias. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_ thought Shinji.

Flashback

Scene is focused on the TV screen showing Big Shot.

"Hello bounty hunters, I have a good bounty for you." said Aoba in a cheap accent.

"Oh? What is it?" said Maya portraying a dumb blonde.

"His name is Elias Kennedy, wanted for stealing an experimental test subject. Unfortunately we only have a picture of his face before his repeated plastic surgery."

"Wow, what a hunk."

"Now, now, he's a criminal and we want him behind bars. Well that's all the time we have for today so live on cowboys." TV is shut off.

"A lot of help that was. Hey Emiko, did you track him down?" said the Kami of Cooking a.k.a. Shinji.

"I'm working on it, anyways is lunch ready?" said Emiko.

"Almost."

10 minutes later…

"Hey Shinji, you said we're having bell peppers with beef but where's the beef?" Emiko complained.

"Can't afford it. With the repairs to the Renault and your damn expensive Lotus we're nearly broke. And we're out of food as well." said Shinji.

"We're out of food? We just restocked a few days ago. How the hell are we out of food?"

"The purple-haired boozehound tried making kebobs. That's why."

"YYYEEEEAAAHHH! That the way to start your morning!" yelled said boozehound as she chugs another Yebisu.

"Its noon." said Emiko.

"Like I said, that's the way to start your afternoon. Anyways, did you find our next food money?"

"Hang on…found him. He was last spotted in New July."

"Alright. You know the drill Shinji."

"Yeah yeah." Shinji said. "Emiko if you're hungry there's military rations under the couch."

"Ugh, those rations taste like crap."

End Flashback

Elias stops at a café.

"Hi, what I can I get you?" said two waitresses (one at Shinji and one at Elias).

"Coffee. Black." said Elias.

"Coming right up." said the waitresses.

For 20 minutes nothing happened except when another man stole the case form Elias and ran off.

"Hey, give that back!" yelled Elias as he ran after him. Unfortunately he loses him at a corner when the thief jumps onto a fish trucks.

"Damn!" he swore as the Wingus, Dingus, and Moron spots him.

"Hey, get back here!" said Wingus.

"Damn, damn, damn!" yelled Elias.

Meanwhile on a fish truck…

"Wonder what's in here?" said the thief.

"WARK! WARK! WARK!" ( Translation: FISH! FISH! FISH!"). The thief hatches an idea.

Meanwhile Shinji is walking down the streets of July when a kid tugs his shirt.

"Hey old man!" said the kid.

"I'm not old. I'm 19." said Shinji angrily.

"Whatever old man. Will you buy this shield? It makes good soup."

"Not now kid. I'm looking for a man with a silver case."

"Oh, he went to the Animal Treasure pet shop around the corner."

"Really, thanks kid." Shinji was about to run off but the kid tripped him.

"I gave you what you want now you must give me what I want." the kid said.

"Screw you kid."

"Help me, this man touched me!"

"Alright, I'll buy the stupid shield."

"Thank you."

"Damn kid." Shinji grumbled as he bought the shield. Shinji enters the pet shop to see the thief.

"Dude I have a state of the art, highly expensive, cutting edge…penguin. And you only buy it from me for only 10 woolongs? Screw this. " said the thief as he left the shop.

"Hey!" yelled Shinji thinking he's Elias.

"Oh crap!" the thief said as he ran. Unfortunately he drops the cage to let out said penguin. Shinji runs after him but slips on a puddle and lands flat on his face. While he's down there Elias steps on Shinji while running from the scientists who also steps on him.

"_Goddamnit."_ Shinji thought. Thinking he lost him Shinji decides to head back on the Viola when he sees the penguin.

Back on the Seatbelt…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST OUR BOUNTY! HE WAS WORTH 8.3 MILLION WOOLONGS! AND ALL YOU BROUGHT BACK WAS A LOUSY PENGUIN?" roared Misato.

"Sorry, I brought home the penguin because it must be special if he wants it so bad. Plus we can sell it off." said Shinji.

"What makes it so special?"

"I don't know but Elias wants it."

Just then Emiko enters the lounge area.

"Analysis shows that he's just a regular warm water penguin." stated Emiko.

"Damn cheap penguin." said Shinji.

"What's with you?" said Emiko.

"It's that damn penguin's fault. It made me lose Elias, got me trampled, and I got for it was this LOUSY soup shield."

"Don't call it 'it'. His name's Pen Pen."

"You name him?"

"Yes, isn't he cute." said Emiko as he cuddle Pen Pen.

"Whatever, I got a plan. Give me the damn penguin,"

Back on New July…

"_Crap crap crap."_ thought Elias. He was walking down the streets after losing Wingus, Dingus, and Moron. Unfortunately the thief lost the penguin and now Elias is royally po'ed. Then a kid stopped him.

"Hey, old man." said the kid from earlier, now a fortune teller.

"I'm not old, I'm only 30." Elias said angrily.

"Whatever old man. Your fortune says that the penguin you're looking for is right around the corner."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Elias said. He then sees Shinji and a disgusted Pen Pen on a leash with a tracker/collar.

"Hey, that's the penguin!" Elias said as he was about to run off after him when the kid tripped him.

"You owe me 20,000 woolongs." said the kid.

"Screw you kid." said Elias.

"Help, this man's molesting me!" yelled the kid.

"Alright I'll pay you."

"Thank you."

"Damn kid." Elias said as he pays the kid.

Meanwhile with Shinji…

"_Alright, Elias, where the hell are you?"_ Shinji thought.

"Wark wark wark." (Translation: Damn human and crappy collar.).

"Hey you. Give back the penguin." said Elias as he charged him.

He lands a punch but Shinji dodges. Elias tries a leg sweep and manages to trip him but Shinji does a flip and lands on his feet. Elias keeps trying to hit him but Shinji keeps dodging. "You're too slow." In anger Elias brandishes a knife and attempts to stab him but Shinji dodges again and kicks it out of his hand. "How pathetic." However Elias managed to land a solid punch at Sinji's face but it barely fazes him.

"Is this the best you got?" Shinji said.

Shinji grabs his arm and throws him but Elias lands on his feet. Shinji rushes in and lands a fury of punches on Elias. Elias dodges but gets hit by the last one and he flies back a few feet. "Damn it." said Elias. Elias charges at him and tries to hit him again but Shinji dodges and instead counters with a knee strike to the gut of Elias. Elias doubles back in pain and Shinji was about to slam his face into the ground when the three scientist grabs Pen Pen and runs off in their van.

"Hey, get back with that damn penguin." Elias said as he hijacks a car and chases after the van."

"Get back here!" Shinji roared as he heads to the Viola.

Meanwhile Elias catches up with the van and tries to ram the van. Meanwhile Shinji is following the signal on Pen Pen's collar.

"Reika, don't lose the signal on that goddamn penguin."

"Alright, but you should calm, you'll crash into something."

"I don't give a damn; I just want that stupid bounty!"

They manage to track them down but unfortunately they were about to fly headfirst into a building and manage to swerve away from it.

"I told you so." said Reika

"Stuff it Reika."

Meanwhile with the van…

"Damn penguin, stop moving around!" Dingus yelled while trying to restrain the penguin.

"Wark wark wark." (Translation: Screw you; you guys fed me cheap beer.)

"Damn penguin, I can't see!" Moron said.

"Give back the penguin!" Elias yelled.

"He belongs to us!" yelled Wingus.

Unfortunately they were to crash into a police station.

"Look out!" yelled Wingus.

"Wark wark wark." (Translation: Screw you guys, I'm outta here.) Pen Pen jumps out of the window and into the river as both the van and Elias were momentarily distracted. Shinji finally finds them but unfortunately they crashed into the station. Royally po'ed Shinji heads to the Seatbelt swearing all the way.

On the Seatbelt…

"I'm back." Shinji said as he enters the lounge to see Emiko, a passed out Misato, and…

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT $&$ PENGUIN HERE!"

"Say hello to our new pet." said Emiko.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW PET!

While on TV…

"Hello bounty hunters. I have news regarding Elias. Earlier today he crashed into a police station and unfortunately for you hunters the police got to him first," said Aoba.

"Aw, how sad." said Maya.

"But not to worry, the specimen that Elias stole was actually a genetically modified data penguin and the police will give 20 million woolongs on the first hunter who catches him." said Aoba. Unfortunately Shinji didn't hear this as he was far too pissed off to pay attention.

"He made a bet with Misato. If he out drinks Misato he stays, otherwise we sell him. And you can guess that he won."

"Don't tell me you can speak penguin."

"No, but I can tell what he says anyways."

"Damn penguin."

Pen Pen approaches him and pees on Shinji.

"OH HELL NO! JUST FOR THAT I'M MAKING SOUP OUT OF YOU!"

"WARK!"

**See you, space cowboy…**

* * *

A/N: And I'm finished. Stay tuned for the next chapter featuring the Red Devil. Review and I'll see you next time! 


	3. File 03: The Red Devil and Casinos

A/N: I'm back with File 03 of the Bounty Hunter Files featuring our favorite red-haired devil. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva or Bebop.

* * *

**File 03: The Red Devil and Casinos**

Flashback, yesterday…

"Tell me, why you beat up my men? And not only that but cost me a bundle in damages." said a bald man in a white suit called Gordon. He's currently interrogating an 18 year old woman in a yellow dress.

"Ha, like I, the great Asuka Langley Sohryu, will tell you anything," said Asuka.

Asuka Langley Sohryu, Age 18, Weapon of Choice: MAC-10, Walter PPK. She's a proud woman who can never stand being inferior to others. Her past is truly painful as she refuses to speak about it. Like Shinji she pilots a unique ship dubbed Scarlet and its installed AI is Sohryu, who's pretty protective of Asuka.

"Since you refused to cooperate, maybe we'll tear apart your ship for scrap money. Then we'll sell your body to the highest bidder."

"…sickos. Fine, I whacked them because they cheated me of 600,000 woolongs. And they also have to pay the 'viewing' fee. Quite a bargain."

"Since you managed to tell me why, I might let you go, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

End Flashback…

With their last bounties being small fries they found at 7-11, the crew of the Seatbelt minus a penguin decides to go and gamble what they have left on casino orbiting Jupiter. Shinji can play cards fairly well, Emiko sticks to slots, and Misato…"Winner, black 33."…she's the Goddess of Roulette.

"OH YEAH! 100,000 WOOLONGS!" yelled Misato.

Emiko however...

"GODDAMN MACHINE MUST BE RIGGED!" roared Emiko.

Shinji's currently looking for a blackjack table after helping some old guys win a hand and took some of their winnings as payment when he finds one occupied by a certain red-haired devil.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." said Shinji as he heads over to the table.

Asuka, while dealing cards, notices Shinji.

"_That's the target."_ she thought.

Continued Flashback…

"Tomorrow a contact of mine will appear at the blackjack table you'll be stationed at. Here's his picture." Gordon said. He shows the picture of the contact, a man who looks like Shinji including his clothes (a dark blue leisure suit with a white shirt, but normally he wears a t-shirt with pants) except for his mug.

"Not much to look at."

"Don't complain. Anyways he's supposed to come to your table and supposedly win for a while. Then you cheat him to his last chip and he's to give you that chip."

"What's the chip for."

"That's none of your concern."

End Flashback

"Yo dummkopf, wanna try your luck with me." said Asuka.

"Got nothing to lose." Shinji shrugged.

Meanwhile with Emiko…

"YES! JACKPOT!" she yelled after winning a few jackpots (2 of them were the actual amount she lost. As for Misato, to celebrate after she won 600,000 woolongs and immediately converted them to her card she got drunk.

About 5 hands later…

"Damn it! How can I be down to my last chip?!" Shinji said.

"So, do you want to risk your last chip?" Asuka said thinking that the plan is taking effect.

"Nah, I'll keep this as a souvenir." Shinji said calmly and left the table.

"Hey, wait!" she went after him.

Meanwhile the look-alike Shinji bumped into the real Shinji. At that moment both of their chips flew out of their pockets and switched sides.

"Dude, you need help?" asked Shinji as he offered to help the look-alike up. However said look-alike frantically search for his chip, found it and pocketed, and immediately left.

"That was weird." he said as he picked up the chip.

Meanwhile Asuka caught up with Shinji. "Hey you." said Asuka which got his attention. "Did you forget the plan? You were supposed to give me the last chip."

"Why when you were the one who cheated." said Shinji.

And pretty soon the whole casino shifted their focus on Asuka. "The dealer cheated?" "I knew it!" "Give back my money bitch!" they said. Asuka was about to maul Shinji when she saw the casino's thugs and made herself scarce. Said thugs approached Shinji. "Come with us."

"Why? I didn't do anything." questioned Shinji. One of them took a swing at Shinji but it barely fazed him. "You know, that was really rude of you." And he retaliates by kicking the thug's jaw. The other one tried punching him but Shinji dodged and elbowed the back of his neck. It caught the attention of the other guys and they approached him. "Come on, I can always use a good workout."

Meanwhile Asuka found a deserted spot between slot machines and pressed a button on her bracelet that activated a communicator. "Come in Sohryu, its Showtime."

Somewhere in the parking lot a red ship activated itself. "Read you loud and clear Asuka- darling." And said ship flew around and crashed into the casino to where Asuka is. Meanwhile with Shinji he took out one thug with the side of his fist aimed for his jaw, elbowed one in the chest, kneed another Muay Thai style, and roundhouse kicked three more. The commotion attracted the attention of the other guards. Meanwhile with Misato…

"I don't care who you are, you touched my chest." she slurred as she beat the living crap out of more thugs. And Emiko who was carrying her winnings heads over to the fight.

"God Shinji, can't you go anywhere without causing a fight?" she said.

Asuka however climbed into the cockpit of her ship.

"What happened Asuka?" said a concerned Sohryu.

"Easy, I met an idiot; we had fun, and he screws me over. Get the hell out of here!"

"Roger."

"Emiko, less talk and more run!" Shinji yelled.

"Let me cash these in first." said Emiko. They passed by Misato. "Misato, lets get out of here."

"I'm not finished…" she slurred.

"We have better stuff at the Seatbelt, move it!"

Meanwhile Asuka shot a missile that blew open a new window to the casino which she used to escape.

Somewhere in Gordon's office…

"He doesn't have the chip." said a thug over a beaten look-alike.

"Kill him, I have no use for useless maggots." said Gordon.

"We also lost the broad."

"Find her, put a bounty on her for all I care." And soon a gunshot is heard.

While on the Seatbelt…

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" yelled Asuka as she struggles to get out of her restroom prison.

"Wark." As Pen Pen waddled towards her leg.

"Get away you stupid penguin."

"Wark wark!" ( "I smell booze money")

"Whadda you know, the penguin is useful for once. She's made of money" said Shinji which Pen Pen retaliates by pecking his foot. "Ow you stupid penguin."

"You have GOT to be kidding." said Asuka.

"Emiko, how much did you lose." said Shinji.

"I say about an easy 250K." said Emiko.

"And whose fault was it?"

"Hmm?" she hmmed.

"Only 250K. That's nothing compared to what I owe. Now if you don't mind…GET ME OUT OF HERE."

"No deal, besides your ship might sell for a cool 1 million."

"DON"T.TOUCH.MY.SOHRYU." she threatened. "And if you gave me the chip we wouldn't be in this mess idiot."

"Don't worry about the chip, that's our bargaining tool." said Emiko. "With it we can ask the casino for a fair trade."

"Then do that, and let me go free."

"Nope, stay in here." smirked Emiko as she shut the door on Asuka.

"HEY…" she muffled through the door. She reached in her jacket and took out lipstick.

Meanwhile in the lounge…

"Analysis complete. There's a microchip contained in this thing." said Emiko.

"So, it's just a microchip." said Shinji as he turned on the TV and Big Shot came on.

"Howdy bounty hunters, leave it to us for bounty information!" said Aoba.

"Thanks for waiting and it's time for Big Shot." said Maya.

"First up on the list this week…" said Maya.

"Too bad we have to hand her in to the police. Although she's a looker…"

"This is...hey Shinji." said Emiko.

"…she's a mean one. Asuka Langley Sohryu."

"She's worth 6 million woolongs. Quite a bargain." Shinji is paying attention.

"Yo Emiko."

"First come, first serve. Until next time." said Maya. And Shinji shuts it off.

"I've been waiting for you." said Gordon.

"First off, I don't run." said Asuka through the communicator/lipstick. "I merely chose to hide out somewhere."

"I trust you, where are you."

"Some rundown ship near the gate. Hurry up, they have the chip…" communication is cut off. Gordon smirks.

"What's up." said Asuka.

"You know, we've been rude to treat you like this." said Emiko.

"Yeah, this is no place for a lady like you to hang out in." said Shinji.

"So you finally recognized me Asuka Langley Sohryu for what I am." she said with pride.

"Hey wait; you're not having weird thoughts are you?"

"Not at all." said Shinji. "I'm actually quite a gentleman."

"And I'm a woman, so no worries." Emiko said.

"Plus, we would like to escort you to a much better place." Shinji said.

"Oh and where's that?"

"The police." they both said.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Oh and we're sorry for the 200K crack."

"What they do, put a bounty on my head?"

"Yup, 6 million food money."

"6 million? I'm worth at least 500 million."

"…just how deep is your debt?" Emiko questioned.

"None of your business, now…GET ME OUT!!!" and again they shut the door on her.

"How annoying…"

"AT LEAST LET GO ONE HAND! I CAN'T USE THE BATHROOM LIKE THIS!" she roared through the door.

Emiko sighed.

About 20 minutes later…

"Like taking candy from a baby." said Shinji.

"Nah, more like making sacrifices for big reward. As they say, receive then give." Emiko said. Then something big shook the Seatbelt.

"What the hell?" said Shinji.

"Son of a…" said Asuka, rubbing her head.

Outside is Gordon's personal ship and he appears on the screen.

"Hello Seatbelt, I believe you owe me a chip." said Gordon.

"Personally, I don't give a damn and I refuse." said Shinji.

"That chip is useless to you guys."

"That may be so but what's IN it can be sold for a pretty penny." said Emiko. Gordon makes a face. "I believe it's called a Crypt-Breaker."

"SIT three years ago developed this program to break any encryption and protection. They said that the programmer who developed it went mad and killed himself and so it went to the black market. However the program was encoded and they needed a key and I did hear that the ISSP were losing their heads finding it. Never would've thought that said key was hidden on a betting chip." said the now sober Misato.

"When did you get up?" stated Emiko.

"Just now."

"You're good." smirked Gordon.

"I may be an ex-racer but I know what goes on in the crime world. I'm pretty sure that your casino was diverting attention away from the money and fool the cops. You just chose a bad day. However this thing is useless to us."

"I'll pay. How about 300 million?"

"Nah, 30 million. We may be hunters but we're not greedy." said Shinji.

"Deal, the exchange is on the deck of my ship."

Meanwhile with Asuka she broke free of her bathroom prison and sneaking out to her ship. In the lounge area she saw the fridge.

"Okay Shinji, 6 mil turns into 30." said Emiko.

"It just keep growing and growing." he smiled.

"Just don't lose focus."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shinji turns off the magnet on his suit and clings onto Gordon's ship. Facing him is some of Gordon's men with the 30 million woolongs. Meanwhile Asuka cleaned out the fridge and is making her escape. She manages to reach the Scarlet.

"You know it's rare for someone to specify cash up front nowadays." said Thug.

"Well, I am an old fashioned guy." said Shinji calmly.

Thug pushed the case up front, pressed a button, and showed the cash. Shinji shows the chip.

"Alright, on the count of three, we'll release the magnet on the case while you toss us the chip." said Gordon.

"I'm trusting you." said Misato. _"Not."_

Gordon notioned a guard "Sink the ship as soon we get the chip."

Outside the guard started counting while grabbing a pistol on the bomb. Shinji is focused on what's going to happen as so is Emiko & Misato.

As soon as three Shinji throws the chip and thug shoots at him but the orbiters blocks the bullet and as soon he gets a clear view Shinji disappears.

"What?" He looks up and sees Shinji holding onto the orbiter and kicks off it. At that same time Misato & Emiko felt a rumbling which was caused by Asuka breaking through the shutters.

"Goddamn it. Shutters are meant to be OPEN!" yelled Misato.

Shinji however dodges the bullets fired at him, grabs the gun, release the magnet holding the thug down, and kicks the thug out in open space where he hits his head hard. Shinji reaches out for his hand and grabs the chip. Asuka in the Scarlet grabs the case.

"Yo, I'll be taking this." she flies off.

"HEY WAIT!" yelled Shinji.

A gatling gun from Gordon's ship fires at them which both if the dodged.

"Damn." Shinji said as he released the magnet.

Said guns tries to gun Asuka down but she evades with grace. "Ha, there's no way you can gun down my beloved scarlet."

"Misato, get us the hell out of here!" Shinji yelled.

"Right" and the Seatbelt took off.

"Get them, get them! What the hell are you guys doing, GET THEM!" roared Gordon.

His ship fired off a flurry of missiles.

"Sohryu, activate AT mist."

"Roger."

The Scarlet let out a chaff mist that distorts the tracker leaving her ship unharmed. One of the missiles aims for Gordon himself. He screams before the missile kills him.

As Shinji looks on he sees the Scarlet fly off.

"Damn."

"Well that was interesting. At least we got some cash." said Asuka.

"Wark."

"What the…"

Back on the Seatbelt…

"Damn, once again we're broke." moped Shinji. "And that wench ate all of our food."

"Has anybody seen Pen Pen?" said Emiko.

"Like I give a damn about that stupid penguin." said Shinji.

Just then a red ship came crashing into the Seatbelt.

"OH WHAT NOW!"

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID PENGUIN!" yelled the red devil.

"YOU!"

"Yeah yeah. Look before you ask I made a bet with the stupid penguin and I lost."

"Why is it that I can't understand what he says but you can?" said Shinji who shot Pen Pen a dirty look.

"Anyways since I lost, I'm forced to join you."

"What did you bet?"

"None of your business."

"Since you joined up with us, welcome to the Seatbelt." cheered Misato. "Now pay us for the damages."

"Great. A boozehound, a close friend, a stupid penguin, and a fiery bitch." Shinji complained which resulted in Asuka beating the living hell out of him.

"DUMMKOPF!"

**Sorry, but I can't help you there cowboy…**

* * *

A/N: And that's File 03. Review and until then, see you space cowboy…

Profile:

Name: Asuka Langley Sohryu

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 6

Weight: Unknown

Weapon: H&K MP5, Walter PPK

Ship: Unknown

Likes: cash, herself

Hates: "I won't stoop as low as tell you what I hate!"


End file.
